


Of fears and truths

by Mattboydsbutt



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Other, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattboydsbutt/pseuds/Mattboydsbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason is confused and wants answers. So of course he goes to his best friend to get them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of fears and truths

Mason didn't want to admit it but he was terrified. He had no idea what was going on or what that thing was, but he was glad everyone was okay.

He hadn't understood the problem with the music at the bonfire and had let it go, thinking it would be explained later. When it wasn't, he let it go, too, thinking there had to be a good reason why no one told him.

But this thing? He needed an explanation, and needed it quick, because when he went to lay down that night, he couldn't sleep. He couldn't even shut his light off without seeing it in the dark.

Lydia had called it a Berserker, what ever the hell that was.

He laid in his bed for a long while, staring at his ceiling, before sighing heavily and rolled from his bed. Liam was going to explain this. He was going to explain everything.

He got dressed and snuck out of his house quietly so he didn't wake his parents. Because it was way past curfew and he was a freshman, and looked like one too, he strategically ducked behind bushes as he walked to Liam's in an effort to stay hidden and to not be caught. The fact that he was hunched over in his hoodie and walking fast was in an effort to not be caught, not because he was terrified that a Berserker would come out of no where and follow him, biding their time to kill him. He jumped at every sound he heard that broke the quiet of the night, but that's a secret he'll take to his grave.

After what felt like forever, Mason let out a deep breath as his feet hit the top step of Liam's stoop. He was so relieved to see the ornate door that he almost rang the doorbell stupidly. It was at least one in the morning by then, and there was no way Mason was going to risk waking up Liam's parents. Liam's stepfather would no doubt call his parents and that would just be a disaster.

Instead, Mason made his way off the stoop, ducking down to grab a couple pebbles from Liam's driveway, and rounded the house until he was in front of his best friend's window. He tossed it with perfect aim, and then a few more and waited, arms crossed over his chest. A few moments later he heard the window slide open (and he jumped), and he saw a tired Liam's head pop out.

"Mason?" Liam's voice sounded tired and slurred as if he'd been sleeping for hours, his hand sweeping through his bedhead. Mason usually would smile at how cute he looked, but not now. Not when he could feel a surge of annoyance well up within him because Liam obviously could sleep while Mason couldn't; it wasn't fair.

"Let me in, man," Mason whispered, forgetting that with the distance Liam probably couldn't hear him. But Liam nodded anyway and shut the window, and Mason quickly made it to the front door, not wanting to be alone outside for any longer than he had to. Mason made it to the door just as Liam was pulling it open, and he breezed past Liam to get inside. Liam just nodded with a yawn and closed the door behind him. The duo quickly and quietly made their way up to Liam's room.

When they reached Liam's room, Mason noticed something he hadn't before: Liam's lights were still on, even though it was obvious he had been sleeping. Mason felt the annoyance fall away at the sight, and he frowned a bit as he realized that he had been wrong. And now he felt bad for waking him up.

The soft thunk of the door shutting behind him had Mason jumping a bit, and he turned around to see Liam right behind him. He didn't scream or yell in surprise, but his heart was racing. Liam's head tilted as he looked at Mason – like a little confused puppy, Mason thought – and the look on his face… Mason couldn't place it, but it made him look away.

"Mase, not that you're not welcome or anything, but what's wrong? Why are you here?"

And finally something gave in Mason's chest and he sighed and dropped heavily on the end of Liam's bed, throwing his arms up in the air. "Liam, what the hell is going on? What was that thing? And don't even try to say 'I don't know what you're talking about.' I mean, Lydia knew what it was – she called it a… Berserker, whatever the hell that is? And you've been acting really weird lately, and I just need you to tell me what's going on with you… and that thing!" He met Liam's eyes in a challenge, but when Liam made no indication he was going to start explaining, Mason sighed and threw himself back on the bed, covering his face with his hands. "Liam… Man, I-I can't sleep. I see that thing… in my head, every time I shut my eyes. I see it in the shadows when I turn the lights off… I'm scared, dude… I'm freaking terrified."

Liam was so quiet, Mason jumped when he felt a hand brush his leg, but relaxed when he felt a light squeeze along with the mattress dipping as Liam sat down next to him. Mason pulled his hands from his face and sat up.

"I was scared when I saw them too," Liam began at a whisper, not looking at Mason. "I still can't turn my lights off… When I saw Scott as one of those, I almost lost it."

That left Mason with more questions than answers; he was a whirlwind of fear and confusion.

"Liam," Mason began lightly, brushing his shoulder against Liam's and he moved to put his feet back on the ground. "Please explain, man. I need to know what's going on. I'm worried about you," Mason said truthfully, because now that he was here next to Liam, could see the look in his eyes that Mason knew without a doubt was in his own, he didn't care about himself. All he cared about was his best friend, and how much he didn't understand what was going on with him.

Liam sighed. "I asked Scott earlier if I could tell you. He actually thinks its a good idea."

Mason raised an eyebrow when Liam turned to look at him, brushing his shoulder against his friend's again, noting the way Liam leaned into the touch more than usual. "So tell me. You know you can tell me anything."

"Mase, I'm… a werewolf." Liam dropped his gaze quickly, avoiding eye contact with his friend.

Mason sat in silence for a moment before he cracked up laughing (quietly, of course, as not to wake the parentals). "Yeeeah, oookay, Liam. If you say so, you're a werewolf." That was just too weird and hilarious, it had to be some type of joke; maybe he was just trying to lighten the mood. But when Mason looked back up at his friend and was met with a pair of glowing, gold eyes staring back at him, Mason's laugh died in his throat. He caught a glimpse of claws and fangs just before Liam's eyes shut, and after a few muttered words he was back to normal.

"You believe me now?" Liam asked, slightly annoyed and a little worried. And now that Mason had calmed down and could process it… well, werewolves existing after seeing that Berserker in action was not that hard to believe.

"Okay, cool," Mason said with a small smile, and it was enough for Liam to physically relax a bit. "So… my best friend is a werewolf. Great, now would you like to explain further?"

And he did. Liam told him everything – how he got turned, about the Berserkers, about some were-jaguar lady named Kate, Scott and Kira, Lydia and Malia… He told Mason everything he knew. After two hours of unbelievable information Mason finally understood; understood why his friend had been acting so weird, why he was hanging out with the older kids, and what that thing was that had been haunting him.

He only had one question, surprisingly. "How do you handle it? All the… monsters? All the… everything?"

"I'll let you know when I figure it out," Liam joked with a quiet chuckle and Mason joined in before yawning.

"I saw that," Liam pointed out, tossing a pillow at his friend's face. "Do you want to stay the night? It's…" Liam craned his neck to look at the clock on his bedside table "…three in the morning and all of this can be a lot to take in."

At Mason's nod, Liam scooted up his bed and laid down. Mason followed suit and curled up next to his best friend, but when Liam reached to turn the light off Mason stopped him. "No, please don't turn it off… Liam, I can't. Not yet."

"I usually can't either, but, Mason, we can do this. We can get through this together. You're my best friend… we'll protect each other," Liam said with a smile, reaching over him to switch off the light. When he laid back down, Mason immediately curled closer to him. Liam looked over to see his friend's eyes searching the room, could hear the slight rise in pace of his heartbeat as he waited for the terrible creatures to creep out of the shadows and attack. Liam instinctively wrapped his arms around Mason, curling into him just as much as Mason had to him. He was relieved when Mason's heartbeat slowed down at his action.

They were both quiet for a few moments until Liam spoke softly. "Mase, do you remember when you first came out to me a year ago? I was there for you; I was there to protect you and I'm here now." Mason nodded and gave him a small smile, but the fear was still in his eyes. "I can turn the light back on if you want. I understand if you need it, Mason. I did."

Mason considered it before shaking his head and sighing. "No, I'll be okay… you're here." He snuggled deeper into Liam's embrace. "Just — I know this sounds weird, but don't let go, okay? I feel safer with you next to me."

Liam's lips curled up in a smirk. "Are you hitting on me?"

Mason laughed and smacked him. "Shut up, idiot."

And just like that, with Mason's giggles, the mood in the room lifted. No more weight of heavy fear in the air.

After Mason's giggles settled, Liam sighed softly and wrapped his arms tighter around his best friend, breathing in his scent and letting it further comfort him. "Any time, Mason.. you're my best friend and I love you, dude," Liam said on a yawn.

"Now who's hitting on who?" Mason said with laughter in his voice.

Liam just smiled and rested his head against Mason's. "Shut up and sleep, Mase. I'm not going anywhere," Liam whispered, and that's how the two fell asleep, curled around each other.

It was the best sleep Liam had had since he turned.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to ao3 so if I'm not tagging something or not doing something right please let me know. Reviews on my work are always accepted and welcome. I hope you enjoy this


End file.
